Power of Punk
by YoominC16
Summary: When Punk saw this kiss between his boyfriend of four years, John Cena, and AJ Lee needless to say, he was livid. He needed to deal with Ms. AJ Lee, but would those dealing but a damper on his relationship with John. Established JohnCena/CMPunk Slash! One-Shot! Complete! Warnings inside. Written for HardyBoyz4Eva


_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._

_**Warning: This story does contain explicit slash and strong language. Reader discretion is advised.**_

* * *

When Punk saw the first kiss between AJ Lee and his boyfriend of four years, John Cena, it really didn't bother him because it was apart of this ever growing storyline. So Punk shrugged it off and went back to getting ready for his championship anniversary celebration.

But when Punk turned back around and saw that AJ Lee had grabbed **his** boyfriend and kiss him again, he was livid. Not only was that kiss not apart of the storyline, but that kiss was filled with so much passion that Punk just wanted to bash that little girl's head in.

Punk started pacing around his locker room, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe that whore. Who did she think she was? Breaking storyline like that. Punk stopped pacing. This confirmed his thoughts, AJ did have real life feelings for his boyfriend. Well if that little girls thought she was going to just push him out of the way well then, she had another thing coming. Punk stormed out of his locker room and went to find Ms. AJ Lee.

AJ was leaning up against the wall. She was done shooting both segments with John and Vickie and was now waiting to shoot her segment with Dolph. AJ was on cloud nine after that second kiss with John. The first kiss was all apart of the storyline, but that second kiss was all her. She wanted to show John how much passion she had for him. AJ really wanted John with all of heart and being. AJ smiled, she would have John. Getting rid of Punk wouldn't be too hard. Nope, it wouldn't take long at all.

Punk rounded the corner and saw AJ leaning up against the wall and smiling, as if she was in her own world. Punk's eyes locked in on his target and stormed over to AJ. "AJ!" He yelled.

AJ jumped off of the wall when Punk called out her name. He looked so angry. AJ was sure he saw the second kiss. It was the only explanation she could come up with as to why he was so angry. "Phil." AJ said in a cheery voice. "What can I do for you?"

Punk stopped right in front of AJ. "Don't give me that cheery innocent voice." Phil started. "I saw that shit you pulled out there."

"What 'shit' would you be talking about Phil?" AJ asked, throwing air quotes around the word shit.

Phil rolled his eyes. "That second kiss that wasn't apart of the script."

"Oh that." AJ smiled at the memory. "That was-."

"Bullshit." Punk cut her off.

AJ looked up at Punk. "Why so mad Phil? Are you jealous?" AJ stopped. "Oh, I think you're afraid, afraid that I might steal John away from you."

Punk scoffed. "Afraid? Look AJ I don't know if you noticed, but John doesn't like kitty."

It was AJ's turn to scoff. "What makes you think I couldn't turn him out…and make him like it." AJ paused. "After all, he was pretty into that kiss and he's been really helping me out with this whole storyline-."

"You know, what Dolph is going to say to you in the next scene is all true." Punk began. "You've been so alone you're entire life that when one person pays you just a little bit of attention, you grab on to them for dear life and make then your entire world, even when they are not entirely yours. And then where does that leave you at the end of the day? All by yourself. You're desperate, pathetic, sad, weak…and so very pitiful. AJ, you're nothing more than trash on the floor." Punk stepped closer to AJ and backed her against the wall. "AJ, I was always taught to never hurt a female but AJ, don't make me take out the trash." Punk warned before turning away and going back to his locker room. He was sure he had gotten his point across.

AJ watched as Punk turned the corner and went on his way. AJ smiled as he left. Yes, it wasn't going to be hard at all to get rid of Punk.

John Cena was laying on the table in the trainer's room as he watched Phil's little celebration on the TV. John looked down at the tape on his knee. The trainer said that it was really nothing to worry about and it was just a small tweak. The trainer just wanted John to relax for a while before getting up and moving around.

The door to the trainer's room opened and revealed AJ Lee standing in the doorway. She looked disheveled and stressed.

"Oh, hey AJ." John said and took the ice pack off of his knee and sat up. "What's up?"

"Can we talk?" AJ questioned in her sweetest voice.

"Sure." John said and patted the spot next to him. AJ jumped up on the table and sat next to John. "What's up?"

"Well, it's about Phil."

"What about Phil?" John questioned, wondering why AJ was talking about his boyfriend.

"Well I was in the hallway minding my own business when he came up to me yelling and screaming about that second kiss." AJ said, stretching the truth just a bit. "Now, I know that second kiss wasn't in the script. I just thought it might put a little spice on the storyline. I tried explaining that to him but he just blew up." AJ explained, changing her voice from innocent to fearful. "It called me a bitch, and a whore, and all of these terrible names. He backed me into the corner and I was really scared." AJ looked up at John. "I'm sorry John but I don't know if I'm going to be able to continue this storyline with you if Phil is going to continue to act like this."

John shook his head. To say he was angry was an understatement. He couldn't believe Phil would act like this. "Don't worry AJ, I'll take care of it."

Punk slipped on his shirt as he finished dressing. He had just got done with his celebration segment with Paul and was now getting ready to head back to the hotel. He just needed to find his boyfriend so he could go because John had the keys to the rental.

Before Punk could place his duffle back on his shoulder, the door to his locker room burst open and John came hobbling in.

Punk looked at the tape on his knee. "How's the knee?" Phil asked and walked over to John.

"It's fine, just a tweak."

"Good." Phil said and kissed John on the lips. "It won't stop us from celebrating tonight." Phil said in a sexy voice. "So lets go."

"No." John said in a stern voice.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Phil questioned, as John never turned down an offer for sex.

"AJ."

Phil rolled his eyes. "What about her?"

"She told me what you did, and what you called her." John stated.

"What did I do? What did I call her." Phil said.

"Don't play games Phil, you backed her up in a corner and called her a whore and a bitch."

"Ok, number one." Phil held up one finger. "I did not back her up into a corner and I backed her up against a wall, number two." Phil held up two fingers. "I did not call her a whore and a bitch… I called her desperate, pathetic, sad, weak, so very pitiful, and a piece of trash on the floor. She told you all this stuff about what I said, but did she tell you anything about what she did?"

"It doesn't matter what she did, Phil!" John yelled. "She's a woman at the end of the day."

Phil shook his head. "Oh don't give me that bullshit. She may be a ninety pound _little girl_ but she's stronger than you and I both."

"I can't believe you're flipping out over a storyline!"

"That KISS wasn't storyline!" Phil yelled.

"She was just trying to get the fans more involved-."

"Is that the bullshit lie she told you?" Phil questioned. "And you believe that shit don't you? Wow, John you're so gullible."

"No Phil, you're just being a bitch." John couldn't say anything else because the back of Phil's hand connected with John's cheek.

"I'm the bitch?" Phil started. "No, It's clear to me that you're AJ's bitch. Since you like that bitch so much and you want to stand up for instead of your own boyfriend, then you can have that bitch." Phil stated and then grabbed his bags.

"Phil." John called out but Phil didn't response. He just walked away.

* * *

**A week later**

"I'm sorry but this has gone on long enough." Kofi said to Phil. "You need to get your man back."

"My man?" Phil scoffed. "More like AJ's man." Phil said before drinking his Pepsi.

Kofi rolled his eyes. "John is still yours."

"He took up for her instead of me!" Phil yelled.

"Ok, calm down." Kofi said. "But you did call her some harsh things."

Phil gave Kofi a stale face before talking. "Me calling AJ desperate was harsh? Didn't you call Stephanie McMahon a loose pussy slut when you found out she was trying to steal Hunter away from you?"

"Alright, Touché." Kofi said in defeat. "But what are you going to do? Are you just going to let some ninety pound girl break down four years of building? Four years of a great relationship?"

Phil looked up at Kofi. Phil shrugged and sighed. "What's the point? He thinks I'm just a bitch."

"What's the point?" Kofi leaned over the table. "The point is that you're not going to let this little girl take your man become the next Mrs. John Cena. No, that title belongs to you." Phil looked up and gave Kofi a look. "You know what I mean, John is your man and should be with you forever and always."

"So what should I do?"

* * *

John laid on his hotel bed and looked up at the ceiling. This had been the hardest week of his life. He and Phil hadn't spent a week apart in the past four years and it had completely stressed him out. Not knowing if Phil was safe and Ok or if Phil was with another man. John turned over and stared at the hotel door. He didn't really like to think about that, Phil being with another. It pained him too much to think about that. Yeah Phil might have slapped him, it wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last, and he might have said some harsh things to AJ but those reasons were no reasons to break up.

The knock at the door interrupted John's thoughts. Thinking it might be Phil, he straightened himself up before opening the door. "Oh, hey AJ." John said in a sad voice as he let AJ into his hotel suite.

"Hey John, what's wrong?" AJ asked with concern.

"Phil hasn't come back yet." John said as he sat on the bed. AJ sighed and sat next to John.

"John I don't want to be a downer but…you should probably be thinking about moving on." AJ started. "I mean, Phil hasn't seen you in a week."

"Phil wouldn't just throw away four years." John explained but AJ shook her head.

"Obviously he is John." AJ started. "And you need to be with someone who really cares about you John." AJ turned John's head. "You need to be with me John." AJ leaned in to kiss John but John pushed her off of his bed and she landed on the floor with a thud.

"John-."

"Phil was right." John said. "He's right about everything. You lied so I would break up with Phil and get with you."

"But-"

"Get out AJ before I do something I regret." Not wanted to stick around for the regretting part, AJ hurriedly ran out of John Cena's room.

John put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do now?" John looked up when he heard a knock at his door. John got up and swung the door open, thinking that it was AJ.

"Look-." John stopped when he saw that it was Phil.

"John, we need to t-." Phil was cut off when John grabbed him, drug him into the room, and crashed his lips on top of Phil's. John placed his hands on Phil's thighs and made Phil wrap his legs around his waist. John walked the couple over to the bed and laid them down. John broke the kiss long enough to take Phil's shirt off and then went back to Phil's lips. John then moved from Phil's lips to his neck.

"John, wa-." John placed his hand over Phil's mouth to stop Phil from talking. Phil finally got the point and decided he would save the talking for later as John's mouth went lower and lower.

John hooked his fingers in Phil's sweatpants and pulled them down and off of Phil's body. Never the one to wear underwear, John was met with the sight of Phil's glorious semi-erect cock as soon as the sweatpants were off. John lightly teased Phil by kissing on his thighs and the areas around Phil's manhood before finally caving in and taking Phil's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck, John." Phil moaned as his he felt his cock hit the back of John's throat. "Mm baby, so good." Phil said and placed his hand on the top of John's head. John's head bobbed up and down on Phil's shaft and then sucked on the head of Phil's manhood before releasing it. John slid up Phil's body and started another make-out session.

Phil reached down and started unbuckling John's pants. Once they were unhooked, John helped Phil out and pulled his jeans and boxers down and kicked them off. John broke the kiss and put his fingers in front of Phil's mouth. Phil took John's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them, getting them wet and emulating a blowjob.

After a few seconds, John pulled his fingers out of Phil's mouth and put them at Phil's entrance. John pushed one of his fingers inside of Phil and Phil gasped and arched his back. John moved his finger around until he found Phil's pleasure button.

"Fuck John!" Phil yelled and collapsed onto his back on the bed.

When John heard Phil yell his name out, he couldn't wait anymore. He pulled his finger out of Phil and lined up his manhood with Punk's entrance. Phil wrapped his legs around John's waist, begging him to breach his entrance. John pushed forward and slowly entered Phil. Phil gasped and wrapped his arms around John's neck.

Once John was fully inside of Phil, he stopped and waited for Phil to adjust to him after a week of no sex.

"John please." Phil moaned and John started to move, pulling all the way and thrusting back in. "Ah, John."

John thrust faster and faster until the headboard was banging up against the wall.

"Oh shit, John…John." Phil moaned as he felt the head of John's cock hit his prostate with every thrust.

"Phil, so tight…fuck." John moaned as he pounded in to Phil. God, he never wanted to go without this for a week ever again. John wrapped his hand around Phil's cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrust.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum." Phil moaned.

"Cum for me baby." John begged and Phil was sent topping over the edge by a mind-blowing climax.

John felt Phil tighten up around him and he couldn't hold it back any longer as he coated Phil's insides with his seed.

John collapsed on top of Phil and Phil wrapped his arms around John. "John-"

"Sshh." John said and kissed Phil on his shoulder. "All is well."

Phil smiled and snuggled into John. All was well.

* * *

AJ stood outside of the door in shock of what she had just heard. The sound of John and Phil going at it made her sick. She couldn't believe they were back together so quick.

AJ turned when she heard laughter. She looked and saw Kofi Kingston standing there and shaking his head. Hunter was standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him. Kofi opened his mouth to give AJ a little advice, "Never underestimate the power of Punk."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
